


A Crown Upon His Brow

by Kateri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crown, M/M, Pining Arthur, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How dare a servant place the crown prince's crown upon his head?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crown Upon His Brow

Arthur slammed his door shut behind his impertinent manservant and threw a handy cup across his room. Anger not abated he strode toward his bed and the crown laying on it, ripping his jacket off.

How dare he! How dare a simple dirty little peasant servant dare to even touch his crown, much less place it on his head and parade around the crown prince’s room as if he were royalty. 

As if! Merlin, royalty, the very idea was preposterous. After all just the thought of Merlin draped in blue silks like a noble was simply silly. The only thing more ridiculous would be him dressed in Pendragon red with a gleaming golden and ruby consort coronet upon his brow. 

Why that was right up there with Merlin being presented to the court on Arthur’s arm, the assembled nobles and knights bowing down and swearing their loyalty to the royal couple. 

As if! Because if something that unbelievable could happen then it is entirely possible that Arthur might someday fuck Merlin wildly against the wall of the Great Hall as the lithe man wore nothing more than the exquisite gold and ruby coronet hidden away in Arthur’s chest that only saw the light of day when Arthur would retrieve it from its hiding place to stroke it slightly when he took himself in hand and dreamed impossible dreams of his raven haired peasant love and placing a crown upon his brow.


End file.
